Le vrai Drago
by hayden59
Summary: Harry entre dans la chambre de Drago pour se venger de lui , mais ce qu'il découvre change totalement la vision qu'il avait de Drago ...
1. La chambre de Drago

Le vrai Drago  
  
Chapitre1:La Chambre de Drago   
  
Harry rentra dans la chambre de son ennemi juré en passant par un passage secret allant de sa nouvelle chambre de préfet à celle de Drago , passage que lui seul connaissait... Il allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ... Il ouvrit la porte et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris au cas ou... Il regarda autour de lui ... La chambre n'était pas du tout comme il le pensait , il l'aurait imaginer grande , froide : comme les cachots de Rogue... Au lieu de ça , elle était petite , chaleureuse et très mal rangée... Si il ne savait pas où il était il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Drago Malefoy vivait là ... Il se rappela pourquoi il était ici, il devait se venger , mais comment il n'en avait aucune idée... Après que Malefoy ait mis de la morve de troll dans sa potion , que son chaudron ait explosé répandant la mixture visqueuse un peu partout et que Rogue lui ait mis un zero et une semaine de retenue il avait foncé sans pensé à ce qu'il pourrait faire... Il s'assit sur le lit de Malefoy et réfléchit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit carnet noir . Oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue , il s'assit au bureau , la curiosité l'emportant il ouvrit le petit carnet à la première page et vit à la disposition et aux dates que ça devait être une sorte de journal intime ... Et puis la mémoire lui revint il était dans la chambre de Malefoy , et Malefoy ne pouvait pas écrire un journal intime , c'était impossible !!! Pourtant ça en avait bien l'air... Il commença à lire...  
  
"1 juillet :  
  
C'est le deuxième journal que je débute aujourd'hui...Ca fait exactement un an que j'ai commençai d'écrire un journal... Au fond je trouve ça débile... Mais c'est seulement là ou je peux être moi même et pas cette fausse personnalité que je me suis construite pendant toute ces années ...Si mon père savait que j'écrivais un journal je crois qu'il me tuerait . Quoique ça ne pourrait pas être pire que d'habitude...Tout à l'heure quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort il m'a frappé si fort que j'ai cru que j'allait mourrir , et encore maintenant j'ai mal partout ,et mon corps et remplit de coups et de bleus...  
  
Encore un mois avant la rentrée... Au moins à Poudlard même si je dois faire tout ce qu'il dit , mon père n'est pas là pour m'engueler et me frapper à tout bout de champ dès que je fais un pas de travers..."  
  
Harry entendit un bruit à la porte , il ferma le petit carnet et mit sa cape d'invisibilité.Malefoy entra , il paraissait très préoccuppait , il essaya de ranger sa chambre , après avoir un peu près fait disparaître tout ce qui traîné ,il s'assit à son bureau , rangea son journal et commença à se rongeait les ongles .Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état .Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre comme ça? Comme pour répondre à sa question Mr Malefoy entra :  
  
-Bonjour Drago.  
  
-Bonjour père, répondit draco en se levant  
  
-Ce soir Le maître veut faire la première partie ton innitiation , je viendrait te chercher à 20h.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux et bafouilla :  
  
Je ... Je ne ... Je ne veux pas y aller ... Je ne veux pas devenir m...  
  
Son père traversa la pièce Drago recula mais il heurta le mur et son père lui saisit le bras avec une force humaine , drago grimaça de douleur .  
  
- Ne recommence pas avec des betises , le coupa t-il , ton granp père a était mangemort , je suis mangemort et toi aussi tu seras mangemort même si je dois t'y forcer , tu as compris ?  
  
Il jeta Drago , qui tomba sur le sol . Harry voulut lancer un sort à Mr Malefoy mais il ne voulait pas que Drago sache qu'il était dans sa chambre .  
  
-Relèves-toi, dit Mr malefoy en lui donnant un violent coup de pied . Drago se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuiant contre le mur.Tu n'est vraiment pas digne d'être un Malefoy . Si je n'avais pas qu'un seul fils je te renierai...  
  
-Comme j'aimerai que tu le fasse , murmura Drago en le regardant dans les yeux. Son père le giffla si fort qu'Harry voulut lui sautait dessus. Cepandant Drago bien qu'il avait l'air de vouloir éclater en larmes gardait les yeux fixés sur son père qui lui dit :  
  
Ce soir huit heures dans le hall d'entrée...   
  
Avant de partir en claquant la porte et de laisser Drago seul s'effondrer par terre contre le mur , il mit son visage entre ses mains mais ne pleura pas...  
  
Harry était totalement chamboulé jamais il n'aurait cru ça ... Il aurait voulut partir mais si il le faisait drago aurait vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre ...  
  
Drago resta un moment sans bouger puis se leva enleva sa robe de sorcier et son T-shirt et entra dans sa salle de bain (avantage d'être préfet) . Harry fut horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir , le torse blanc de drago était parsemé de coup... Comment avait il pu le traiter comme ça pendant toutes ses années ?Il se dit que c'était le moment de partir quand son regard se posa sur une feuille chiffonné dans la corbeille . Il la prit la défroissa et fut très étonné par ce qu'il vu : sur cette feuille Drago avait dessiné un grand coeur avec Harry écrit dedans ... Il fut surpris d'être content en voyant ce dessin .Il le rechiffonna et retourna dans sa chambre... 


	2. La révélation

Le vrai Drago  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ...  
  
Céline.S : Merci ...ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ma fic et que ça te plaise ...  
  
SNAPESLOVE : Merci ...Voilà la suite ...  
  
vivi3465: Merci , j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ...  
  
Chapitre 2 :La révélation  
  
Harry retourna donc dans sa chambre boulversé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre . Mr Malefoy battait son fils et le forcerait à devenir Mangemort . Harry avait toujours détestait les Malefoy mais avait toujours vu en eux une famille uni et heureuse . Mais il s'était trompé , il venait de découvrir le vrai Drago . Un Drago qui avait apparement des sentiments pour lui : il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible , mais bizarrement cette révélation ne le dégoutait pas il en était même plutôt flatté : il ne savait bien qu'il avait toujours eu une plus grande attirance pour les garçons que pour les filles et il ne fallait pas cachait que Drago était très beau physiquement et la nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qu'il venait de découvrir le rendait très différent .  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant : ce soir Drago allait començait son initiation à Voldemort et devenir mangemort contre sa volonté , il devait l'aider ... mais comment?   
  
Il avait réfléchit toute l'après midi à une solution et à 19h50 il n'avait toujours rien trouvait .Il décida d'y aller quand même il s'arrangerait pour croisait Drago et l'empêchait d'y aller .  
  
Comme prévu il vit Drago et lui barra le chemin .  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Potter ? Laisse moi passer !  
  
-Non  
  
-Quoi non? Pour qui tu te prends! Bouge de là j'ai des trucs à faire!  
  
-Quel genre de trucs?  
  
- Depuis quand tu te mêles de mes affaires , potter ?Retourne voir ta petite amie la sang de bourbe et fiche moi la paix!  
  
- Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie et je ne te laisserai pas passer !  
  
Drago avait l'air de ne plus avboir d'autres réplique cinglante à lacher , il baissa la tête , perdit cette mine arrogante qu'on lui connaissait bien et lacha :  
  
Ecoute laisse moi passer , j'ai pas le temps de jouer .  
  
- Je ne veux pas jouer , je veux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise !  
  
- Vas te faire foutre , Potter . T'es pas ma mère . Dégage , laisse moi passer !  
  
-Je sais ce que tu dois faire ce soir... dit Harry en essayant de le déstabiliser   
  
-Oui... tout le monde le sait je vais voir mon père!!!  
  
- Non je sais ce qu'il veut te faire faire , je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure dans ta chambre...  
  
- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ???  
  
- Je te signale au cas ou tu l'aurait pas remarquer que nos chambres sont voisines...  
  
Drago baissa la tête :   
  
- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ce soir , c'est pas mes affaires!!!  
  
- Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire ...  
  
Drago ferma les yeux résignés , Harry voulut le réconforter:  
  
-N'y vas pas !  
  
- C'est facile à dire pour toi !!! Laisse moi passer je dois y aller je suis déjà en retard!  
  
- Si tu y vas je te dénoncerais à Dumbledore et il te renverras !  
  
Harry savait que comme pour lui Poudlard était la seul chose qui comptait pour Drago et qu'il ne risquerait pas de se faire renvoyé   
  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça!!! dit Drago désampar  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Parce que ... heu ... Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon père?  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que je me doutte de quelque chose et que je te surveille de très près donc tu ne pouvais pas venir dand vous compromettre...  
  
- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
  
Pour toute réponse Harry l'embrassa . Drago gémit de surprise mais ne le rejetta pas . Après quelques minutes Harry le relacha . Drago paraissait vraiment très étonnait et bégaya:  
  
- Je ... je retourne dans ... dans ma chambre ...  
  
- Je t'accompagne.  
  
Drago partit et Harry le suivit . Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que Drago bafouille :   
  
- Depuis quand ... Depuis quand tu... Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu m'as ... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
- Parce que je t'aime!  
  
Tout les deux furent surpris de cette réponse.  
  
- Mais je comprends pas!  
  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre!  
  
- Mais tu me hais depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu !!!  
  
- Mais toi aussi pourtant tu ne m'as pas rejeté tout à l'heure !  
  
- C'est différent .  
  
-Ah bon pourquoi?  
  
- Parce que je ...Parce que !Toi pourquoi?Qu'est ce qui as changé ?  
  
- Disons que j'ai découvert le vrai Drago.  
  
- Quoi ? Comment?  
  
- Ca je peux pas te le dire .  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre . Harry embrassa Drago pour lui dire aurevoir quand celui ci lui demanda :  
  
- Tu veux entrer ?  
  
- Si c'est toi qui me le demande !  
  
Ils entrèrent et Drago poussa Harry contre le mur et s'empressa de l'embrasser comme si ça faisait des années qu'il attendait ça .Après quelques minutes Harry s'arreta et le regarda :  
  
- Dois-je en conclure que toi aussi tu m'aimes?  
  
Drago ne répondit rien mais l'embrassa de plus belle . Harry ne fut pas totalement satisfait de cette réponse il aurait voulut qu'il lui dise mais il ne dit rien . Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant dix bonne minutes quand Drago se retira et et recula en disant :  
  
-Non je peux pas ... désolé ... je peux pas...  
  
- Tu ne peux pas quoi?  
  
- On... je ... nous deux ... c'est impossible...  
  
- Pourquoi? Tu m'aimes , je t'aimes. On ne fait rien de mal . Quel est le problème?  
  
Drago ne répondit rien , il s'assit sur le lit et regarda ses chaussures comme pour en mémoriser chaque millimètres .  
  
- Drago c'est quoi le problème ? insista Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Drago.  
  
-...  
  
-Réponds moi ! Drago ?   
  
Il lui souleva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder .  
  
- Ton père?  
  
IL ne répondit toujours pas et profita qu' Harry lui ait laché le menton pour repasser à l'examen minutieux de ces chaussures . Mais Harry savait que c'était ça le problème .  
  
- Mais tu ne vas pas faire ce que ton père te dit de faire toute ta vie?Et regarde moi quand je te parle ! Tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort , ne le deviens pas! Tu m'aimes , aimes moi ! Ton père ne peux rien y faire de toute façons!!!  
  
- Oui mais quand il le saura il me tuera !!!  
  
- Mais personne ne vas aller lui dire!!!  
  
Il ne répondit rien et semblait réfléchir . Au bout de cinq minutes il dit :  
  
Tu as surement raison . Oui surement .  
  
Sur ce il embrassa Harry . Au bout de quelques minutes Harry dit aurevoir à Drago et repartit dans sa chambre...  
  
FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ...Merci ...  
  
Si ça vous plaît je continuerais à publié un chapitre par jour ou peut être plus , vu que l'histoire est déjà terminer sur mon ordi !!!  
  
Par contre j'ai un problème : A ce qu'il parait on ne peut pas me laisser de review anonyme , mais je sais pas comment faire pour changer ça !!! Je suis pas balèze en anglais et je galère avec ce site ...Donc si ceux qui savent pouvait me dire comment faire !!! Et ouai aussi je vois même pas ou est ma fic donc je sais même pas si elle est bien publié !!! 


	3. La beuglante

Chapitre 3 : La beuglante  
  
CA Y EST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAINTENANT VOUS POUVEZ LAISSER DES REVIEWS ANONYMES !!!!!(N'HESITEZ PAS A LE FAIRE )  
  
Grand merci à Onarluca pour m'avoir dit comment faire et pour la peine voilà la suiet en avance ...  
  
Le lendemain matin , Harry et Drago mangèrent ensemble conscient des regards interrogateurs des autres . Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres : Drago essayant soignesement d'éviter le sujet de son père ... Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce que le courrier arrivent , des centaines de hiboux de toutes sortes s'engouffrèrent par les fenêtres . Harry remarqua un grand hiboux noir se diriger vers eux et lacher un lettre rouge dans l'assiette de Drago qu'il vit blemir . Il prit la lettre , se leva et partit en courant :  
  
- Drago attends !  
  
Trop tard il était déjà partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre...Harry partit le rejoindre après avoir déjeuner pensant qu'il aurait déjà ouvert la lettre... Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre :  
  
-Vas t 'en !  
  
IL était trop tard Harry avait déjà lançait un sort pour ouvrir la porte . Il entra et vit que Drago avait encore la lettre entre les mains et qu'elle était encore fermé ...  
  
- Laisse moi!  
  
- Tu sais , elle finira quand même par s'ouvrir !  
  
- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ...  
  
- Tu sais très bien que non ... Elle ne fera qu'explosé plus fort...  
  
- Et si je la jetait au fond du lac ...  
  
- Pourquoi tu as si peur de cette lettre ? Ce n'est qu'une beuglante...  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur ... C'est seulement que ... Elle est de mon père...  
  
- Tu devrais quand même l'ouvrir ... Plus tu la laissera fermé plus elle sera forte...  
  
- Oui... Tu as raison je vais l'ouvrir ...  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte et avait l'intention d'aller écouter du passage secret quand Drago lui demanda :  
  
- Tu peux restait avec moi s'il te plait?  
  
- Si c'est toi qui le veut ...  
  
- Oui  
  
Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui prit la main ...Drago ouvrit la beuglante de sa main tremblante et se figea quand la voix de Mr Malefoy :  
  
" Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Ignorer un rendez vous du seigneur des ténèbres !!! Mais quelle éducation je t'ai donner ... Te rends tu compte dans quelle situation tu m'as mis? On dirait que ce nouveau traitement de cet été ne te fait plus trop d'effet ... Peut être qu'on devrait remettre ça au prochaine vacances..."  
  
A cette phrase la main de Drago se ressera sur celle d'Harry et il devaint encore plus blanc que d'habitude...  
  
" En tout cas je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux . Désobeis moi encore une fois comme ça et je viens te chercher et tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds à Poudlard...Tu seras prévénu . Aurevoir."  
  
La beuglante se déchira et Drago resta immobile comme pétrifié . Harry lui pris son autre main et lui dit :  
  
- Drago ?  
  
-...  
  
- Drago ça va?  
  
-Oui ... ça va ... C'est pas si grave ...  
  
Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Drago essayait de se convaincre qu'effectivement ce n'était pas grave ...   
  
- Drago qu'est ce que c'est ce traitement dont parler ton père ?  
  
- C'est rien ... hésita Drago  
  
- Ne me ments pas je sais bien que ce n'est pas rien !!!  
  
- C'est juste ... Que mon père m'a envoyé dans un camp de vacances pour moldu cet été et il veut m'y réenvoyer pendant les prochaines vacances...mentit Drago  
  
- Non tu me ments...  
  
- Non pourquoi tu dit ça , répondit Drago mal à l'aise  
  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir ... ça se voit sur ton visage ...  
  
Drago se tendit et eut peur qu' Harry l'oblige à dire la vérité .  
  
- Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave . Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt.  
  
- Merci  
  
Harry entoura Drago de ses bras pour essayer de le détendre sans y arrivé, il était bien trop crispé depuis que son père avait parlé de ce traitement . Harry l'embrassa pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de réussir à ce qu'il se laisse un peu aller ...Il l'enlaca et l'allongea sur le lit , il voulut passer sa main sous le T-shirt de Drago mais celui ci l'en empêcha . Harry l'embrassa de plus belle ... Quand Drago le força à se renverser sur le lit ,Harry se retrouva sous lui .Draco otâ le T-shirt de Harry et lui carressa son torse quand celui ci voulut l'imiter Drago le poussa , arreta de l'embrasser et se recoquevilla au pied du lit . Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui .  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
  
- Non rien ...   
  
- Drago... dit Harry en posant sa main sur son dos.  
  
- ça va ...  
  
- Ne me dit pas que ça va ,je vois bien que ça ne vas pas ... Si tu me disais ce qu'il y a je pourrais peut être t'aider ...  
  
- Je vais bien ...c'est juste que je voudrais pas que ...ça aille trop vite , tu comprends?  
  
- Oh oui bien sur , je pensais que tu voulais   
  
- Oui mais ...  
  
- Tu as un problème ?  
  
- Non, on devrait aller en cours...  
  
- Oui tu as raison .  
  
Ils se rendirent en cours de métamorphose mains dans la mains sous le regard stupéfait des autres élèves .  
  
Voilà fin !!!   
  
J'espère que ça vous as plut ???   
  
Maintenant vous pouvez me laissez un petit mot ( vu que vous pouvez le faire anonymement !!!) D'ailleurs RE-GRAND merci à Onarluca pour m'avoir dit comment faire !!!  
  
Qui as dit que je me répétez ??? 


	4. Première nuit ensemble

Chapitre 4 : Première nuit ensemble  
  
Disclamair : C'est pas à moi !!!! (Mais si mais il faut pas le dire !!! C'est moi qui est donné l'idée à JK !!!LOL)   
  
Bon faut pas faire attention au titre , ça va rester très soft !!!!Faut pas oublier que c'était ma première fic alors...  
  
Bon j'adore vraiment ce site , merci à toutes mes reviews , j'adore !!!!  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS:  
  
MIFIBOU : Merci pour ta review que moi je trouve très intelligente !!!Et pour l'instant aucun problème sur mon ordi ...  
  
ONARLUCA: Merci encore pour ton aide !!! ET voilà le nouveau chapitre...En espérant que tu l'aimes autant que les autres ...  
  
AZALEA-MAXWELL: Ben en fait on sait pas encore ce que fait Lucius à Drago dans ce chapitre mais on le saura bientôt ...Merci pour ta review...  
  
TERRY MANDERO : ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic ...Voilà la suite ...Merci pour ta review ...  
  
SNAPESLOVE: Merci pour ta review...Fais attention aux courts circuits avec ton écran !!!Je voudrais pas que tu t'électrocutes à cause de ma fic !!!Je me sentirais coupable !!!  
  
LILI: Merci pour ta review ...Voilà le 4° chapitre...  
  
LAPIEUVREDUDESERT: Voilà la suite...ça me fait trop plaisir que tu lises ma fics !!!Merci pour tes reviews!!!  
  
KIMI: Pour ce problème maintenant j'ai quelqu'un qui me relit , je vais essayer de lui faire relire celle-là ...  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait Mc Gonagall. Il se demandait ce que le père de Drago lui avait fait cet été. Il était persuadé qu'un camp de vacances même moldu ne l'aurait pas terroriser à ce point ... Il se promis de lui faire avouer , se matin il ne l'y avait pas forcé mais il n'allait pas le laisser souffrir seul dans son coin . Il leva les yeux vers celui-ci qui se rongeait les ongles nerveusement , l'air préoccuppé .Il allait l'appeller pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il s'apperçut que toute la classe était tournée vers lui .Il regarda Mc Gonagall qui le fusillait du regard :  
  
"Et bien ,Mr Potter,allez-vous répondre à ma question?lui demanda-t-elle  
  
-heu...bégaya Harry en lançant des regards désespérés au reste de la classe dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui souffle ce qu'il devait répondre .  
  
-Je suppose que non?Mr Malefoy peut être pouvait vous aider votre camarade?  
  
Drago fit non de la tête .  
  
-Peut être que si l'un de vous deux écoutait mes cours il saurait répondre à mes questions et ainsi éviter la semaine de colle que je vais vous donner...  
  
La cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner .Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi alors ils prirent tout leur temps pour se rendre à la Grande salle ; Harry mangea au coté de Drago qui jouait avec sa nourriture sans rien manger .  
  
- Drago?  
  
- ...  
  
- Drago?insista Harry   
  
- Hein...heu...Quoi?  
  
- ça ne vas pas?  
  
- Si , si ça va.  
  
- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- Rien ,ça va ,je t'assure.  
  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir...Dis moi...  
  
Drago baissa la tête .  
  
- C'est pas grave ... C'est juste que ...Les vacances sont dans deux semaines...et...  
  
- Ah c'était ça? Tu ne peux pas rester ici?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que mon père voudra.  
  
- Et si tu allais demander à Dumbledore d'envoyer une lettre à ton père?  
  
- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? S'il vous plait je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi parce que je ne veux pas voir mes parents, vous pouvez me faire une lettre pour que je reste ici?  
  
- Ne sois pas stupide je suis sûr que si tu expliquais tout à Dumbledore il le ferait .  
  
- Non il n'en est pas question . Je ne le dirais pas à Dumbledore !!! Non !!!Et je t'interdis de le faire!!!  
  
- ça va calme toi si tu veux pas je le ferais pas !  
  
- Je ne veux pas .  
  
- Ok ok ...Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire...  
  
- Je vais devoir y aller ...  
  
- Pas question !!!Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller sans rien faire...  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai fait toutes les années précédentes !  
  
- Oui mais les années précédentes ton père ne voulait pas faire de toi un mangemort et t'infliger je ne sais quelles tortures !!!  
  
- Arrete un peu de dire n'importe quoi .  
  
- C'est la pur vérité , Drago , tu devrais le dire à Dumbledore .  
  
- Non !  
  
Drago se leva et partit en direction du parc .Plus tard Harry vint le rejoindre sous un arbre près du lac .Il s'assit près de lui et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues . Il le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire et ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que Drago commence à s'endormir . Ils se rendirent alors dans la chambre d'Harry où ils se couchèrent sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller . Ils s'endormirent au bout de dix secondes enlacés l'un contre l'autre .  
  
Le lendemain matin , Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de bien être totale .Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis très longtemps .Tout ce dont il avait besoin était Drago . Il se leva en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son aimé et alla se doucher .  
  
Quand il revint Drago s'agitait dans son sommeil .Il faisait un cauchemar . Il prononçait des mots indisctints :  
  
- Non ... Je ne veux pas ... Mangemort... Père ...Non ...Pas Harry ...Pas lui ...Non  
  
Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa légérement sur les lèvres pour le réveiller en douceur .Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux la sueur perlait son front .Il mit quelque temps à se rappeler où il était .  
  
-ça va ?lui demanda Harry  
  
- Oui c'était juste un cauchemar ...  
  
- Tu veux me raconter ?  
  
- Non ça va aller.  
  
- Tu veux utiliser ma salle de bain ?  
  
- Non je vais aller dans la mienne , merci , on se retrouve au déjeuner ...  
  
Sur ce il partit rapidement .Harry fut surpris de la façon dont il s'était échappé .Il se rendit dans la grande salle pour aller manger. En arrivant il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit pas Drago . Il s'inquiéta et décida d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre s'il ne venait pas en cours ce matin.Harry s'installa à la table des gryffondors et mangea seul en silence puis il se rendit en cours de potion .Il s'assit à une table vide et scruta la porte d'entré . Rogue entra de son habituelle démarche non chanlante et commença son cours sans même remarquer l'abscence de Drago .  
  
Au bout de dix minutes Drago débarqua l'air triste et vint s'asseoir près de Harry .  
  
-Alors Mr Malefoy , ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon meilleur élève que vous pouvez vous permettre de débarquer à nimporte quelle heure !!!  
  
-Désolé ...  
  
-Hum ... ça ira pour cette fois ...  
  
Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Drago qui faisait semblant de s'interresser au cours ...Harry essaya de le voir pendant toute la journée mais celui ci l'évita .Il ne vint pas manger ni le midi ni le soir .Il décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre et s'il n'ouvrait pas il le verrait à la colle de Mc Gonagall...  
  
Voilà alors qu'est ce que vous dites de ce chapitre ??? La suite demain !!!!  
  
Bon maintenant j'ai un petit problème ...J'ai déjà écrit la fin , elle est pas très joyeuse !!!!Pas joyeuse du tout d'ailleurs !!!Mais j'avais pour idée de faire une autre fin Plus gai et moins dramatique ...Donc dites moi ce que vous préférer ??? Fin dramatique ??? Happy End ??? 


	5. Endoloris

ENDOLORIS  
  
Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un très gros problème avec mon ordi et j'ai du tout remettre à 0 et donc retaper tout mes chapitres !!!Mais pour la peine je vous en mets 2 ...Et re désolé je peux pas répondre aux reviews dans ce chapitre mais j'essairai de faire un chapitre exprè s ! En tou K merci pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir !  
  
Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling  
  
Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall pour son heure de colle après avoir essayer en vain de parler à Drago.Il n'était pas dans sa chambre et Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard.Il frappa à la porte , entra et vit avec satisfaction que Drago était là , assis derrière son bureau habituel .Harry le rejoingnit et se mit juste à coté .  
"-Bon très bien vous êtes tous les deux là . Alors chaque soir de colle vous me rédigerez un parchemin sur un sujet que je définirez à l'avance .J'ai ensorcellé la salle pour que quand vous soyez tous les deux là la porte se verouille , puis le sujet s'inscrira au tableau . Au bout de deux heures la porte de réouvrira et vous pourrez partir .Vous me donnerez votre parchemin au prochain cours .Maintenant je vais vous laissez ; je ne vous interdis pas de parler si vous avez finis avant l'heure."  
Elle partit et on l'entendit jetez le sort de dehors sur la salle .Le sujet s'inscrivit sur le tableau :"L'importance d'être attentif en cours"  
Drago pris son parchemin et commença directement , il n'avait pas regardé Harry une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé . Harry lui par contre le fixait .  
"-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?demanda-t-il - Quoi ? Rien...Fais ton devoir on parlera après.  
- OK."  
Harry ne contesta pas trop heureux de le voir enfin.  
Quand il eut finit , au bout d'une heure et demi , il comptempla Drago jusqu'à ce que lui aussi ai terminé .  
"-Alors ?demanda Harry.  
-Alors quoi?  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas évité .J'étais juste un peu fatigué et je .  
- Ne me ments pas s'il te plaît , le coupa Harry.Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ce matin ? Et pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ?Dis moi la vérité.  
-Ok ... Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai adoré la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble .  
- Mais ?  
- Mais ...Mais j'ai eu peur .  
-Peur ? Peur de quoi ? De moi?  
- Non , j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu en veuilles plus ou que tu sois déçu , dit Drago en baissant la tête ."  
Harry rigola . Drago releva la tête .  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Te fous pas de moi !  
-Je me fous pas de toi .Mais tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien ! Hier j'ai vraiment passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie . J'étais avec toi et ça me suffisait totalement .Je ne veux rie d'autres qu'être avec toi .Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus .Je t'aime ,dit Harry en embrassant Drago."  
Il lui prit la main et le regarda en essayant de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage. S'il voulait le faire parler s'était le bon moment .  
"-Drago?  
-Oui?  
-ça consite à quoi l'initiation à Voldemort?"  
Drago soupira mais répondit quand même.  
"-Je ne sais pas tout .Je sais qu'il y a dix épreuves .Les huit premières consistent à torturé Le futur Mangemort pour voir s'il restera fidèle au maître en toutes circonstances.Pour la neuvième le mangemort doit prouver qu'il ferait tout pour son maître en tuant quelqu'un .Et la dernière c'est le tatouage ...Et ce n'est qu'après ça que tu es considéré comme un mangemort...Voilà.  
-Quelles genres tortures ? - Je ne sais pas ...Mon père n'a jamais voulut me le dire .Je sais seulement qu'après le maître trace une griffe sur ton avant-bras pour montrer que tu as passé l'épreuve .Elles restent toujours visible comme le tatouage.  
-Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire n'est ce pas ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne vas pas laisser ton père t'obliger à devenir ce que tu ne veux pas être ?  
- ça changerait quoi?  
-Quoi ?  
- ça changerait quoi que je devienne ce que je ne veux pas être vu que je le suis déjà ?  
- Mais personne ne t'oblige à l'être . Tu pourrais devenir ce que tu veux être si tu le voulais vraiment .  
- Ah oui et comment ?  
-En disant à Dumbledore par exemple ... Tu sais comme moi qu'il pourrait t'aider!  
-Non il ne peut pas .  
-Mais toi tu peux!Tu pourrais partir de chez toi si tu voulais et ton père ne pourrait plus rien te faire...Pourquoi tu as aussi peur de lui? Qu'est qu'il t'as fait pour que tu en es peur comme ça? demanda Harry en lachant la main de Drago.  
- On peut pas parler d'autres choses .  
-Tu veux parler d'autres chose ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.Peut être que tu pourrais me dire ce que c'était ce fameux traitement dont parlait ton père dans la beuglante! A moins que de ça non plus tu ne veuilles pas me parler...De toutes façons tu ne veux jamais parler ! C'est à se demander si tu m'aimes vraiment!  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ,hein?Eh ben je vais te le dire...dit Drago en se levant . Cet été quand j'ai dit à mon père que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort ...Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié et il a dit qu'il m'obligerait à devenir quoi qu'il doive faire et il m'a ...il m'a.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait?  
-Endoloris...murmura Drago des larmes coulant à présent sur ces joues .  
-Quoi?demanda Harry espérant avoir mal entendu.  
-Endoloris.  
-Drago je suis désolé.  
Il y eut alors un déclique signifiant que la porte se dévérouillait et que les deux heures c'étaient écoulées.Drago ramassa ses affaires et partit en courant .  
"-Drago attends..."  
Il était trop tard il avait surement déjà parcouru la moitié du chateau .Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser comme ça ,il monta dans sa chambre , prit la carte du maraudeur et vit que Drago se dirigait vers l'arbre en face du lac , celui sous lequel il s'était déjà réfugié lors de leur première dispute .Harry mit sa cape et partit à sa rencontre ...  
  
Alors ? Bien pas , bien ?  
Pour la fin commen j'ai eut des résultat mitigé je vais mettre les deux , non ? 


	6. Le départ de Drago

6.Le départ de Drago  
  
Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling....(En fait , elle me les a piqué !!!!LoL!!!)  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'arbre Harry vit Drago assit , les genoux repliés sur lui et la tête dans les bras.  
"-Je suis désolé , dit Harry .  
- Et alors quoi? répondit Drago agressivement .Tu vas avoir pitié de moi maintenant?  
-Tu sais bien que non !Drago.  
- Pffff!!!!C'est vrai désolé.  
-C'est pas grave , lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui.C'est quoi ça? demanda Harry en montrant une enveloppe noir que tenait Drago.  
-C'est rien.  
-Tu as finis de dire nimporte quoi !!!C'est ton père?  
-Non .  
- C'est qui alors ?  
-Depuis quand tu te mêles de mes affaires , toi?  
- Depuis que je t'aime."  
Il l'embrassa en se rapprochant de lui et en profita pour lui piquer sa lettre.  
"- Non rends moi ça!!!!Harry !  
- Pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point?  
- Parce que .  
-Attends laisse moi deviner...Parce c'est ton père!  
-Arrete ! Donne moi ça!  
- Pas avant que tu m'es dit de qui elle est et qu'est ce qu'elle dit!  
-Et pourquoi?  
- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi...Parce que je t'aime.  
- Pfff ...Ben lis la alors...Dit Drago résigné ."  
Harry ouvrit l'envellope et la lut .  
[Drago ,  
Je viendrais te chercher le premier jour des vacances à 20h00 , je t'attendrai dans le hall . Tu passeras une semaine au manoir et tu seras  
  
autorisé à retourner à l'école pour la deuxième semaine... Je t'interdis de me faire faux bond sinon tu peux dire aurevoir à ta scolarité à  
  
Poudlard .  
Lucius Malefoy PS: Ta mère t'embrasse ]  
  
- Tu vas y aller , demanda Harry - Ben ...oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi ?Parce que je veux pas qu'il m'enlève de Poudlard.  
- Oui tu as raison.  
- Tu sais , c'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter ...C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Se sera comme d'habitude.  
- Oui , comme d'habitude ton père va te maltraiter pendant toute une semaine et te balancer des Endoloris à tous bout de champ et toi tu  
  
te laisseras faire sans rien dire, comme d'habitude .  
- Oh tu vas pas recommencer !!!J'aurais jamais du te dire ça !!!De toutes façons tu vois une autre solution toi?  
- Tu pourrais le dire à Dumbledore , je suis sur qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose .  
- Non je t'ai déjà dit non ...J'irai pas lui parler !!!D'abord j'ai rien à lui dire , c'est pas ces affaires !  
- Pourquoi tu as pas peur de lui dire?  
- J'ai pas peur je... Ah fais moi pas chier !!! "  
Drago se leva et partit vers le chateau ,Harry le rattrappa par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter et à se retourner .  
" - Si tu ne vas pas lui dire , moi j'irai.  
- Non , je t'interdit de faire ça !  
- Je le ferais quand même ... Si tu t'en fous de ci qu'il peut t'arriver moi ,non !!!Je vais pas te laisser aller la bas !  
-Mais Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire de toutes façons !!!Laisse moi y aller encore une fois ...S'il te plaît ...Après promis je ferais quelque chose ...Mais j'aimerai revoir ma mère quand même avant ...Harry ...S'il te plaît .  
- Hum...Promets moi qu'après tu feras quelque chose ... Promet moi.  
- Promis juré."  
  
Les jours défilèrent ...Harry s'inquiétais de plus en plus et se qu'il redoutais arriva : Les vacances arrivèrent .  
Le soir du départ de Drago il alla le voir dans sa chambre . Il préparait ses valises.  
" - ça va aller?  
- Oui ça ira ..."  
Drago l'embrassa et sortit avec ses valises à la main ...Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et le suivit jusque dans le hall .  
Il était partit .Qui sait comment il reviendra ?  
  
Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? 


End file.
